Law and Order
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: A bunch of one-shots. Not all of them are going to be Young Justice related. Hell, some may be AU. But they are all about crime! Some plots may have come from the actual Law and Order: SVU television show. Read and Review!


**Just something new to work on. Wednesday, I'll update everything! For now R &R this piece.**

(***)551-****

 _Hey, West. Just thought you'd like to know, if I was a loser like you, I'd kill myself._

 _5:06_

 _Are you crying?_

 _5:14_

 _Ugly piece of nothing!_

 _5:28_

 _Why don't you answer me anymore?_

 _6:02_

 _I thought we were friends._

 _6:10_

 _Ha. Why would I befriend a loser?_

 _6:23_

 _(***)225-****_

 _West, U R such a pig_

 _6:01_

 _Ur so ugly_

 _6:04_

 _Wat the fuck R those things on ur face?_

 _6:06_

 _(***)866-****_

 _I hope you KILLL yourself_

 _5:00_

 _You are a worthless loser_

 _5:08_

 _You disgust everyone_

 _5:31_

 _Just die_

 _6:01_

 _(***)908-****_

 _Everyone Hates You. Go Kill YourSELF!_

 _4:48_

 _(***)784-****_

 _Loser. You got zero friends._

 _7:03_

 _You are a skanky, worthless loser._

 _7:09_

 _They only way you get laid is to give it up to old creeps._

 _7:09_

 _(***)236-****_

 _Are you still fucking that 'uncle' of yours?_

 _7:33_

 _(***)890-****_

 _R U Crying RN?_

 _(***)654-****_

 _The next time I see you, I'll smash your face into the pavement._

 _8:04_

 _You think a loser like you has a chance with a girl like Megan?_

 _8:08_

 _Stare at my girlfriend again, and I'll make you wish you were never born._

 _8:11_

"Like I already do? I wish I had the guts to kill myself!" Wally shouts at his phone screen. He throws the phone at the wall.

Barry slowly opens the door. He doesn't bother knocking. He notices Wally crying. He walks towards the phone. Barry lifts it off the floor. "What's going on kiddo." He makes his way to the bed. He takes a seat beside Wally. He pats Wally on the back.

Wally leans his head on Barry's shoulder. "It's Dick and his friends again. They just won't stop.

The phone buzzes again. Wally reaches for it but Barry pulls it out of Wally's reach.

"I'm gonna take this to the police. Maybe they'll finally do something."

"They never do. No one is gonna do anything to the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"Maybe Bruce will. Maybe he'll like to know what his kid is inflicting on another."

"Just let it go Uncle Barry."

Barry kisses Wally's forehead. "I'm going to that mansion right now."

* * *

Barry knocks on the door, cell phone gripped tightly in his fist. He bangs harder when there isn't an answer. Eventually, though, an elderly man answers the door.

"Is Bruce Wayne here?"

"He is busy." The elderly butler confirms.

"I need to speak to him, right now." Barry pushes himself into the home.

"Excuse me, sir…" The butler says. "You cannot just enter this home without permission."

Barry ignores him and walks farther in the home. "Bruce? Where are you, Bruce?" Barry shouts. Then he notices the young teenager. "You're Dick, ain't ya?"

Dick shrugs. "What's it to ya?" Dick starts walking up the stairs.

"Come here you little punk. I wanna talk to you." Barry attempts to follow Dick but is intercepted by Bruce Wayne himself.

"Can I help you?"

Barry coughs. "I don't know. Let's see. Do you know what you son put mine through at school? Do you realize your son tortures mine, daily."

"What do you mean?"

"He has been torturing my kid for months. Look at these messages. One of these numbers has to be Dick's."

Bruce takes the phone into his own hand. He looks at the numbers. He blinks his eyes. "Not one of those numbers belong to Dick."

"You know I could just have a cop trace it back to Dick. I know for a fact Dick is involved in the bullying. Last week he gave Wally a black eye. Before that, he trapped Wally in a bathroom. And He's done countless other things to Wally."

"It wasn't Dick. You can now leave. I don't like people breaking into my home, accusing my son of things he would never do."

Barry snatches the cell phone out of Bruce's hand. "You're blind. I can't believe you can sit by while a kid cries himself to sleep every night over the things your kid and his friends say." Barry slams the door shut.

* * *

"Barry?"

"Hey, Iris. Wally sleeping?"

"Yeah. Where the heck have you been?"

"Bruce Wayne's house. I confronted him about the bullying."

Shocked, but thrilled, Iris exclaims, "so he's gonna put a stop to it? Right?"

Barry slammed his fist on the wall. "No. He doesn't believe…" Barry puts air quotes around believe. "That his son would do anything wrong." Barry takes a seat on the couch. He places his head in his hands. "I showed him the phone. He barely glanced at it and said not a single number was Dick's."

"This isn't fair. Wally doesn't deserve this." Iris takes a seat next to her husband. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"You know if this was vice versa, I'd do something."

Iris tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"If Wally was the bully, I'd put an end to it. I don't get how someone could let their child cause another so much pain."

"I can't even imagine Wally bullying someone." Iris teases.

Barry laughs softly. "Yeah. Me neither." He sighs. "What are we gonna do? A person can only hear so many times to "go kill yourself" before they actually do." Barry, with tears building up in his eyes, "I can't lose this kid, Iris."

"Me either."

* * *

About two weeks later, Wally went to school, but the ringleader, Dick, wasn't there. The bullying didn't stop, but it was less harsh. For now.

* * *

Wally slams open the house door. He steps in and greets his Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, guess what?" Wally rushes towards them and engulfs both of them in a hug.

"Oof. I haven't seen you this happy after school in the longest time. What's up kiddo?" Barry said with a soft smile in place.

"Dick wasn't there today. I got to actually eat my lunch and not wear it."

Barry turns to Iris and says, "Just proves that kid is behind everything. I hate that little bastard."

"Maybe he's sick," Wally says, worried. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. He never misses school. Oh god, I was so happy. I'm a horrible person."

Barry sighs and kneels in front of Wally. "You being worried about a person that torments you daily, proves you are a good person. You are better than that little punk. Me, I couldn't give two shits about that good for nothing rich little shit.."

"Isn't it wrong to not care about other people?"

"Normally. But he's messing with my little cub. Daddy bears can be just as frightening as Mommy bears when you mess with their cubs." Barry ruffles Wally's hair.

Wally giggles and hugs Barry. "Can we have pizza tonight."

"We can have anything you want sweetheart." Iris chimes in. She kisses the top of Wally's head and then she kisses the top of Barry's.

"Wally, any homework?"

"Yeah. I'll get on it."

"I'll help you kiddo."

"Thank's Uncle Barry."

* * *

Who left this car here? It's been here all night." A male officer questions his female partner.

"Should we have it toyed? There isn't any money on the meter." She suggests.

"Yeah. I'll call it in."

"Wait. What's that?" She points to the trunk.

"Is that blood?"

"Help me get the trunk open." She pulls out her baton and slams it into the lock.

He tries to pry the car open. He won't budge. "That's a no go. The car is too new."

"Are their keys inside the car?" She questioned.

He looks through the driver's window. He smiles in triumphant when he sees a set of keys on the seat. He tries to open the door, but, "It's locked."

She rolls her eyes and holds up the baton.

He stares at it before realizing, "Oh. You're gonna break the window?"

"Very good." She gestures for him to move out of the way. She smashes the window to bits and pieces. She snatches the keys. She tested each one until she found the victorious key. She pops open the trunk and with what's inside, both officers stand shocked.

"Is that Dick Grayson?"

* * *

Dick Grayson was found murdered. In his own trunk. Bruce Wayne is up in arms. He's pissed. We need to find the killer."

"Chill out sweetheart. Whoever killed that rich kid would have had to get his or her hands dirty. Gotta be a piece of cake!"

"Bryan, this is not something to be so relaxed about. A child is dead. Let's start the investigation."

"I'm sorry, babe. Didn't mean anything by it."

"And don't call me babe when babies are dead."

"Sorry, Lana." Then he mutters, "Killjoy."

So Lana reacts with slapping him on the back of his head. "Move it, Bryan." She mutters, "Dip shit," loud enough for Bryan to hear her.

* * *

"Hey Roy, did you hear the news?" Megan asked. She was followed by her boyfriend Connor. Roy shook his head. She frowned. She looked at the ground. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "Dick was found murdered in his car."

Roy shouts, "You're lying. Why would you lie about that?"

"I'm not, Roy. Connor, tell him."

"Dick is dead, man."

Roy, with tears streaming down his face, turns around. He starts to walk away. He bumps into Wally West, causing the redhead to fall to his knees. "Watch where you're going, freak."

Wally glares. He gets up, silently. He pushes past Megan and Connor, both too upset to say anything to Wally.

* * *

Later that day, while the kids are still in school, the detectives found themselves at the phone company.

"So, we are looking for the text messages of Dick Grayson. Got em, buddy boy?" Bryan questioned.

"Got a warrant, copper boy?" The manager bantered back.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "The kid was murdered. We are trying to find a murderer. Why waste our time. Got it, bud? We wanna know who the kid associated with."

Lana facepalms. "Oh my god." She glares at Bryan. He holds up one finger to silence her.

"Fine. You better catch the man who killed the kid."

"Or woman," Bryan argued.

The manager rolled his eyes. "Kid was tough. No way a woman got the better hand on him." The manager found the text archives of Dick Grayson. "You're both in luck. We clean up every fifteen days."

Bryan grabs a hand full and Lana grabs the other.

"How'd he get anything done?" Lana questioned.

"He had to of texted more than a chick," Bryan smirks. He ignores the glare that he is receiving from Lana. "Just saying sweet cheeks."

"Listen to this: Roy, dude. Did you see that sweet short skirt Zee was wearing? I gotta hit that before we graduate." Lana rolled her eyes. "Rich Boy also a Playboy. Go figure."

"Wait. Check this out," Bryan said with urgency. " _Hey, West. Just thought you'd like to know, if I was a loser like you, I'd kill myself._ " Bryan scanned through the pages and read another, "What about this: _Ugly piece of nothing!"_

"Who sent those?" Lana asked.

"Dick." He told Lana. "These are the most recent. He looked at the manager, who wore the same grim expression as the officers. "Can you find out who Dick sent these messages to?"

"Oh yeah I can."

* * *

The officers found themselves on the front porch of Barry Allen's modest home. Bryan knocked on the door. Barry answered the door, happily, until he noticed the badges.

"What do you want? Are you finally going to do your goddamn jobs?"

"We do our jobs," Bryan said defensively.

Lana pushed Bryan out of the way. "Mr. Allen, we would like to discuss Wally's relationship with Dick Grayson. Are they friends?"

"You know damn well that little piece of shit is not friends with my kid. I hope that little bastard dies."

"He is dead." Bryan states.

"And you want me to do what for you? Feel sorry the prick is dead?" Barry laughed. "I'm thrilled. I just hoped he suffered." Barry shakes his head. "For months I have been trying to get Wally help. From the school. The police. That bastard and his friends made Wally's life hell. And now the little son of a bitch is found dead and it's the worst crime imaginable. I hope the person who did it walks free." Barry slammed the door in their faces.

"Is he a suspect?" Bryan asks his lovely partner.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. Most killers don't leave a big target for the police over their head. That speech could have gotten him arrested." Lana puts a finger to her head. "Tomorrow, let's go to the school and question Dick's Best friend. A Mr. Roy Harper."

"You got it, cutie."

"And stop hitting on me until we solve this case."

* * *

"That was Philip." Lana hung up the phone. "He's sending me a picture. He found it online."

"Of?"

Lana receives it and shows it to Bryan. "Says it originated from Roy's facebook."

"Whoa. Is that Wally West?"

"Naked. Yes. Countless people had to of seen it."

"Let's hurry'ith up. Got a Roy to question."

"The principle is getting him. Calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this."

As if on cue, Roy Harper comes waltzing in the room. The principle closes the door.

"What do you cops want? Did you find the son of a bitch who killed Dick?"

"No, we…"

Roy cuts Bryan off. "Then why are you questioning me when you should be questioning that loser, Wally West."

"First we need to know something. A friend of ours found something online. Off of your facebook. Wanna explain it?" Bryan snatches the phone out of Lana's hand. He shoves the picture in Roy's face. Roy pushes his arm back a few inches. He looks at the picture and his outlook changes. His eyes brim with tears. "You're gonna arrest me for getting back at that freak?"

"No one's under arrest yet. Why'd you post that picture?" Lana asked.

"To get back at him," Roy admitted.

"To get back at him for what?" Bryan asked.

"Because he did it. Didn't he? He killed my best friend. That's what everyone's saying. Wally West killed Dick!"

* * *

"Wally West. Stop." Bryan called out. He and Lana waited for Wally to get out of school. He's fast. They had to chase him down.

"You're Wally, correct?"

"That's right." Wally smiled. "What can I do for you."

"I'm just gonna ask. Throw it out there and see if you bite. Did you kill Dick Grayson?" Bryan inquiries. He raises his right eye as he waits for Wally's answer.

Wally starts choking on air. Once he can breathe, he says, "What?"

"I think you heard me, kid."

"Dick constantly made me feel horrible, but I couldn't even bring myself to hate him. No. I didn't kill him."

"You're uncle seemed to hate him enough to kill him. Do you think your uncle could have done it?" Lana asked.

"Uncle Barry does hate Dick. Probably enough kill Dick. But I don't think he did it. I know he didn't. He wouldn't because of the chance of getting caught and going to jail. He wouldn't leave Aunt Iris and me."

"Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you check with that older girlfriend he always bragged about. I think her name was Kori. I could be wrong. We weren't friends."

* * *

Lana and Bryan found out Dick's girlfriend is known as Kori Anders. But her stage name is Starfire. She is an actress for the children's center. Her star role is a princess.

"Excuse me," Bryan says. He and Lana both have their badges out in view.

The director turns to face them. "What do you…" He starts to say. When he notices the cop badges, his demeanor changes. "I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

"We need to speak to Kori Anders."

"Starfire? For what? We are in the middle of a practice run. Can it wait? We kind of need the princess."

"No, it can't wait. Please retrieve her for us." Lana requests.

The director sighs and calls his star over. "Kori. These officers need to speak with you."

Kori looks up and smiles. She gracefully walks towards her director and the two officers. Once there, she asks, "can I help you?"

"Let's hope. Director boy beat it. This might be something the lady doesn't want you to hear." Bryan says, gesturing with his thumb to his right.

The director rolls his eyes and walks back to the rest of the cast and calls out, "take a break."

"Am I in trouble?" Kori asks.

"Possibly." Bryan answers.

"You know a Dick Grayson, don't you?" Lana jumps in.

"Oh yes. I think I know what this is about. I assure you nothing went farther than a peck on the cheek. I thought he was over eighteen. When I found out he was younger, I broke it off with him. I did tell though, when he turned eighteen, if we were both still single, I'll happily date him again."

"Or, you might have been angry that he lied about his age. You might have killed him for being a liar." Bryan accused.

Kori looks horrified.

Lana shakes her head and slaps Bryan on the back of his head. "Moron." She mutters. She ignores the glare she is receiving from Bryan.

"I would not harm him. He is the most kind. And sweet."

"You think that?" Lana asks.

"Cause we hear Dick is quite the bully." Bryan blurts out.

Kori gasps. "He is not. He would never hurt anyone."

"He was feeding you garbage, honey." Bryan teased.

"You want to accuse him of horrible things, why are you questioning me?"

"Cause the little bully was found dead. Now we need to find the murderer." Bryan admits.

Kori blinks the tears away. "Who would do such a horrible thing to someone so sweet?" Kori wipes her eyes.

"She obviously wasn't listening," Bryan says to Lana.

Lana shrugs. "She was in love with the kid. She's not gonna believe that her lover was a bully."

"I am standing right here."

"We know." Lana and Bryan say in unison.

* * *

"I'm at wits lost. Who killed this goddamn kid. I don't think it was Wally or his uncle. They are the only ones with a motive." Bryan says. He takes a swig of his coffee and swings back and forth in his swivel chair.

Lana and Bryan needed to regroup back at the precinct.

Lana shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her own coffee. "There has to be something we are missing."

"There is… Or was…" Phillip barges in the room.

"What?" Bryan and Lana both ask.

Phillip throws down a bunch of photos on the desk. "Isn't that Kori Anders? Dick's Girlfriend!"

Bryan takes a closer look. "Yeah and that's Dick's best friend, Roy, making out with the girl."

Lana jumps out of her seat. "When were these taking?" She asks with urgency.

"Just now. At Dunkin Donuts."

Lana and Bryan rush out of the squad room and out onto the street. Bryan hops into the driver's seat.

"Guess your driving." She situates herself in the passenger seat.

"Yup." Bryan winks. "Buckle up." He takes off before she even has a chance to buckle up.

* * *

The two of them walk into the Dunkin Donuts. They look around. They spot the "couple" still making out. Roy has Kori pinned against a wall. The officers make it to the lovebirds just as Roy starts to kiss Kori's neck.

Bryan puts a hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy turns slightly. He chokes on air when he notices the officers.

"Uh. This isn't as it seems." Roy tries.

Kori, blushing says, "I loved Dick. I truly did."

"Too young? Right?" Lana says, nonchalantly.

"Too bad Roy here is the same age as Dick," Bryan says, smiling.

"You are?" Kori fakes a gasp.

"Save it actress." Lana puts her hand up to stop Kori. "We have a feeling both of you know exactly what happened to Dick."

"It wasn't me." Kori blurts out.

Roy covers her mouth. "Shut up, dumb bitch. They ain't got a thing."

"We have her for child molestation charge, which we will happily drop if she tells us what happened to Dick." Bryan persuades.

Kori pushes Roy off of her. "I don't wanna go to jail at all.

"Might be doable. Tell us who did it." Lana pushes.

"We did."

"Kori," Roy yells.

"You did what?" Bryan asks.

Roy shakes his head no. "Don't say it dummy."

"We killed Dick." Kori was crying.

"Who's we?" Bryan thought he would press his luck.

"Roy and me."

 **Hope you enjoyed Episode one! REVIEW**


End file.
